This new spray carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of two unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from my collection of carnation plants maintained at my greenhouse for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, the object of this crossing being to develop new types of carnation plants so as to improve the range of varieties for commercial production and particularly plants which would have more rapid growth, better flower colors and an improved flower production rate. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of its rapid growth habit, reaching a terminal height in a relatively short time, and because of its very abundant production of small, almost tiny, pink flowers. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me at Aalsmeer by means of cuttings with such surprising and satisfactory results that I directed that this new carnation variety be propagated through several successive generations by means of cuttings at my Aalsmeer nursery. This extended propagation demonstrated conclusively that this new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that its homogenetic character could be assured for commercial pot plant production .